Live, Love and Laugh
by hungergamesisawesome101
Summary: (Modern Day AU) Katniss and Prim start a new life in District 12 after moving from Dictrict 11 to escape the memorys of the past. She meets a gorgeous blond hair and blue eyed guy what will this lead to. Will they stay friends or will it be to hard. Rated T mainly for language. Enjoy. Everlark and other pairings. This is my first ever Fan Fiction so Wish me luck


_**A/N Hey guys this is my first Fan Fiction so please review and help me with new ideas and how to improve my Fan Fic. I have set myself a goal to have at least 1 thousand words per chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Katniss POV**_

"_Katniss wake up you're going to be late for school!" says my little sister Prim._

"_Ok little Duck" I tell her and open my eyes to see her beaming at me._

"_Why are you so happy Prim" I say with a smirk._

"_Well you do know Katniss, that District 12 has the cutest boys" squeals Prim. I roll my eyes and start getting ready for school. Gosh Prim has always been interested in boys. That's all that runs through her head. I chuckle to myself and smile but ya got to love her._

_Prim and I are outside of Snow High. I sigh and roll my eyes at the name, why does President Snow always have to name things after himself. I have never really liked him. He only cares about money and himself. What a selfish bastard._

_I'm brought back to earth when I hear my sister telling me something "Katniss try to make some friends and be nice." says Prim. I'm about to object but Prim starts doing puppy dog eyes._

"_You know I can't resist you when you do that little duck, fine I'll try for yo- I start but gaze ends up on the cutest guy I have ever seen. I must have been standing there for a while because Prims says "shut your mouth your catching flies." Straight away my jaw snaps shut tight and she giggles and says "Told you!" _

"_Goodbye little duck." I say with a blush. She just smirks and walks away._

_I must've been staring for a long time because the hot guy starts to walk my way. I look into his eyes and gasp they're gorgeous, I force myself to look away from his pretty blue eyes that sparkle like a star and feel my cheeks go red like a tomato. _

"_Hey" he says "I'm Peeta"_

"_Hey" I say "I'm Katniss"_

_All I can think is Katniss you better not screw this up._

"_Are you new here" I hear him ask me. _

"_Yeah" I reply "we moved here from District 11. Well my Mom and Sister Prim did. I had a choice to stay there but I decided to come with them because we will miss each other to much." OMG why did I just tell him all that. There is something about this guy I feel like I can trust him. Why am I telling him all this? I never open up to people. It's like he has some sort of effect on me._

"_Cool" he says "Do you want me to take you to Miss Trinket?"_

"_Sure I had no idea where I was going." I giggled. Come on now, giggling, what has he done to me. I sigh and follow him to Miss Trinket's office._

"_I'll wait here." He tells me._

_I nod and walk into her office and I am almost blinded with everything I see the whole room is full with everything pink. "Shit" I whisper._

_I almost die when a lady walks out with pink hair and a pink dress she looks up and she has a shit load of makeup on._

"_Hello" she says in a squeaky tone "I'm Miss Trinket. What can I help you with?" "Um I'm new here and my name i-_

"_Well why didn't you say so. Name?" she interrupts._

"_Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I tell her._

"_Here is your schedule and here is you locker combination. Have a great day." She says excitedly._

_**Peeta POV**_

_**(A/N This is only going to be a short POV)**_

_I stand outside waiting for Katniss to come out. _

_All I could think about was her. Her gorgeous laugh and smile._

_I felt myself smiling like an idiot._

"_Um Peeta dude what are you smiling about" I hear Finnick my best friend say._

"_Nothing, just thinking about Katni- I stop and realise Finnick is standing there with a shocked look on his face_

"_Peeta like's the new girl." He shouts _

"_Shut up" I hiss "She is in there talking to Miss Trinket."_

"_Oh sorry dude I better get to class." He turns and starts to walk away_

_But I reach out and grab his wrist; he turns to me and says "what"_

"_Don't tell anyone please Fin" I plead_

"_I won't man" he assures me and with that he is walking down the hallway._

_I turn around and see Katniss walking out of Miss Trinket's office. She has a confused look on her face and I chuckle._

_**Katniss POV**_

_I hear him chuckle I look up straight away and see him smiling at me. I can't help but smile back._

"_Wow" I say she has a shit load if pink crap." I say he laughs and says "Well that's Miss Trinket, what classes do you have?" he asks me._

_I hand him the time table and it says_

_Home room Mr Beetee __**(A/N did I spell that right? I if didn't I'm sorry**__)_

_**Period 1**__ Maths_

_**Period 2**__ English_

_**-Recess-**_

_**Period 3**__ Science_

_**Period 4**__ Indonesian_

_**-Lunch-**_

_**Period 5**__ PE_

_**Period 6**__ PE_

"_That's cool." Peeta says and smiles_

"_What's cool?" I ask_

"_We have all the same classes together" he says_

"_Cool I hope my little sisters ok and she's settling in good at her new school." I say._

"_She will do fine. How old is Prim?" Peeta asks._

"_She is 12 and I'm 16 we have a 4 year gap. Do you have any brothers or sisters." I ask_

"_I have 2 older brothers Wheat and Rye. I'm 16, Wheat's 18 and Rye has just turned 19." Peeta tells me._

_We reach my locker and Peeta says "Wow that's cool are lockers are next to each other."_

_I smile and grab my maths and English books and we head to class talking and getting to know each other._

_We enter the classroom and a bronze haired guy comes up at starts talking to Peeta. "Katniss this Finnick, Finnick Katniss." Peeta tells me "Watch out Finnick's a big flirt." Peeta whispers into my ear. I chuckle lightly._

"_Hello Katniss." Finnick says with a big grin on his face. I smile shyly and Finnick says "I like girls that are shy." Then he winks at me. _

"_SLAP" "Finnick that's not nice, stop scaring her away" says a girls voice "I'm sorry Annie you know I love you I was only joking" He gives her a kiss. I was shocked but I couldn't help but giggle at how much he loved her. Then she turns to me "hi I'm Annie Finnie's girlfriend" she giggles. _

"_Hi Annie" I giggle and smile. I could already tell we were going to be great friends. Wow I feel so confident back in District 11 I was never this confident I had 1 friend Madge Undersee the mayor's daughter but I never trusted her like this. _

_The next Periods kept dragging on until I heard the bell. Peeta invited me to come and sit with his friends at recess. Of course I agreed._

_**A/N How did you like the first chapter I am hoping to get 1 chapter out a week. But if I don't I'm sorry. I love reading Fan Fiction so it inspired me to make my own.**_


End file.
